


TCC: Toronto Chaotic Club

by Junliet



Series: Shorter fics/one shots [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Ghislain isn't responsible, Light Angst, Poor Brian, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Brian stared at the lounge overlooking the rink with a mixture of awe and horror. On the table were several empty wine bottles. Surrounding the table, lying on the sofas and other seats around the area were some of the elite senior skaters in the men's event. And Evgenia.





	TCC: Toronto Chaotic Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, there's a lot to talk about huh? First of all, this is me. This is who I am. I've come out of my shell and this is my account. I'm not just anonymous anymore. These works are all mine and a couple of people know how much of a struggle I had with the whole anonymous thing. So yes, here I am!
> 
> Moving on: this fic is a mess! It's "Ghislain leaves some wine on a table. The skaters drink the wine cause why not? They go crazy." I think this was an idea I had for Euros but you can have it for my birthday because I am now old enough to legally buy and drink alcohol :D
> 
> K1mHeechu1 this is for you. You know why
> 
> For reference: Yuzuru is an affectionate/clingy drunk, Jun is an emotional drunk, Jason is a party animal/giggly drunk, and Javier is a philosophical drunk. Evgenia is a good bean who didn't drink
> 
> Please enjoy!

Brian stared at the lounge overlooking the rink with a mixture of awe and horror. On the table were several empty wine bottles. Surrounding the table, lying on the sofas and other seats around the area were some of the elite senior skaters in the men's event. And Evgenia.

The skaters weren't just lying on the sofas, however. Oh no, that would be much too simple for Brian to deal with. No, Yuzuru was lying on his back, holding his tissue box above his head, giggling at nothing Brian could see. He petted Pooh's ears lightly before he burst into another fit of giggles and pulled the bear into a tight hug; Brian unconsciously patted his jacket pocket for the inhaler he kept just in case.

Jason wasn't lying on a sofa. He was instead dancing around the lounge to trashy, teenage girl pop music, laughing and giggling to himself. Brian stared at him for a moment, thoroughly confused at what he was doing. He didn't seem to be in any immediate harm; he was just having fun as he danced around.

Javier was lying back on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling with wide brown eyes. He lay there in silence, rubbing his hands together lightly as he studied the flawless white ceiling and the skylight nearly directly above him. Brian shrugged it off when a loud hiccup caught his attention.

Curled up on another sofa, Jun held his knees to his chest tightly, face buried in them. Jun sobbed and hiccuped pathetically, and Brian's heart softened. While Yuzuru and Jason giggled and laughed, carefree, on one side of the room, Jun was so upset on the other side.

Brian then looked at the wine bottles and everything clicked. The boys were drunk. And Evgenia, with her video camera, was ready to get blackmail material.

"Who let my skaters have wine?" Brian asked aloud.

"Ghislain left it out," Evgenia said calmly, holding up her camera. "Yes Jason, work it!"

Brian raised an eyebrow at her. "Did he now. And why did any of you drink it?"

"Because it was there," she shrugged, still filming Jason doing _something_ on the ground, "and you and Tracy are like 98% of the impulse control at this rink."

"And where is Ghislain now?" Brian asked her, reaching for the camera.

Evgenia moved it away from his hands. "No idea."

"You've got ice time now young lady."

"Are you really going to leave them," she gestured to the others, "on their own while you coach me?"

Brian rubbed his forehead. "Just... Start warming up? I'll be there to coach you as soon as I'm done looking after these messes."

Evgenia handed him the video camera. "Good luck. And get me some good footage." She commented before she headed into the changing rooms.

Brian chuckled affectionately, setting down the camera on the table. He then turned to his four problem children. Yuzuru was still cuddling his tissue box to death, Jason was still on the floor doing something Brian assumed was meant to be a dance, Javier was still staring at the skylight, and Jun was sobbing his little heart out. Brian placed a bottle of water next to the teenager and, with a gentle pat to his knee, went to find the other coaches.

"Ghislain Briand!" Tracy and Ghislain both looked up from the planned programme content of their skaters to see an aggravated and grumpy Brian in the doorway.

"What's wrong Brian?" Tracy asked softly, standing up to pass him a coffee cup, "is Evgenia alright?"

"Evgenia's fine," Brian's face softened slightly as he sipped at the drink. His face then contorted into another frown, "but the boys are... Well, you two had better take a look."

Tracy and Ghislain exchanged a look behind his back before they followed Brian out of the staff office and into the hallway. In silence, the trio headed into the lounge.

"Oh," Ghislain said softly, "there's where I left my wine. I was wondering where I'd put it."

Brian's left eye twitched. "That's what you're worried about? Look at our skaters! They're... Insane!"

"They're drunk Brian," Tracy said gently, settling down on the sofa next to Jun. She held his shoulders gently, rubbing them lightly as Jun continued to sob. "What's wrong Jun?" She asked, motherly tone coming through into her voice.

Jun hiccuped and threw himself at her, hiding his face in her shoulder as he kept sobbing. She just patted his back gently, running a hand though his hair gently as she whispered soothing words to him.

Brian and Ghislain left the pair and turned, with a sigh, to the other three young men. Javier was still lying down calmly, and so Ghislain and Brian left him alone to focus on the other two.

"Yuzuru?" Brian asked softly and cautiously.

Yuzuru opened an eye, looking over Pooh's fluffy yellow head with one open eye. His smile widened and he opened his other eye.

"Brian!!!!" He threw himself at his coach, hugging him tightly. Brian only just caught him, supporting Yuzuru's waist. "Brian, cuddle!"

Brian patted his back lightly, trying to remove Koala-Yuzuru from where he had Brian in a vice-like grip.

"Brian is best coach! Best best coach! Best coach ever!" Yuzuru gushed, squeezing Pooh's nose tightly. "Brian, Brian, I wanna quaxel!"

"Oh no," Brian said firmly, "absolutely not. You're going to sit down on that sofa and I'm going to call your mother so she can come and pick you up. Clear?"

Yuzuru hummed, staring at the ceiling just above Brian's head. He clearly hadn't listened to a word his coach had just said to him. He instead shoved his coach aside and jumped at the jump coach.

"Ghislain!" The jump coach welcomed Yuzuru with open arms, cuddling him tightly. "Ghislain Ghislain let me quaxel!"

"Maybe tomorrow Yuzuru," Ghislain said gently, patting Yuzuru's back. That seemed to placate the Japanese man and he kept cuddling the coach, grinning.

"Uh, Ghislain," Brian said carefully.

"Yes Brian?"

"You do know what today is, right?"

"Uh.... Monday?" Ghislain supplied helpfully, patting Yuzuru's shoulder gently.

"Yes it's Monday, but it's a specific Monday. It's the first day the Japanese media are here."

The words took a while to sink in properly and Ghislain's face fell. Both male coaches looked down at the Japanese man clinging to Ghislain.

"I'll keep them out of here as much as I can. You... Uh... Do what you can."

Almost as Brian finished speaking, the doors flew open and hoards of Japanese media members entered the area. Brian dived for Jason's phone, turning off the music.

"Brian!" Jason whined, reaching for his phone, "Brian, let me dance!"

"Sit down Jason and calm down," Brian said firmly, pushing him into his seat.

"Is this a bad time Mr Orser? We were told that today would be alright,"

"Actually, tomorrow would--" Brian wanted to slap himself in the face as Yuzuru detached from Ghislain and launched himself at the first guy with headphones on in the area. Luckily the man didn't mind; he held Yuzuru upright.

"Hanyu-senshu," one of the interviewers cut in, "we would like to start the inter--"

"Interview later," Yuzuru slurred, "hugs now."

Tracy smiled despite still having a sobbing Korean teenager on her shoulder. "He is very sweet like that after all."

"Is he." Brian said, shaking his head at the confused Japanese media members. "What did we do to deserve this mess? And why now of all days?"

"Do not worry Brian," the group looked over to see Javier stroking his light stubble, "for, in a few hours, the sun will rise once again."

Brian and Tracy exchanged a look. "What the fuck does that mean Javier?" Brian asked, completely done.

Javier went back to staring at the skylight and Tracy tried a different tactic.

"Javi, sweetie, it's noon. The sun has been up for hours."

"Time is an illusion."

Brian slapped himself in the face, shaking his head. "And you're meant to be one of the mature ones." He gestured to where Yuzuru was curled up in the corner with the sound guy's headphones and Pooh, to where Jason was dancing once again to trashy music, and to Jun still attached to Tracy's shoulder, sniffing and hiccuping.

"Yuzuru's so precious, isn't he?" Ghislain cooed, smiling.

"So was my hair and the last thirty years of my lifespan Ghislain," Brian half snapped, shaking his head.

"Maybe the hair was the real friends you made along the way," Javier mused aloud.

"I'm about two words away from throttling you Fernandez. Don't test me."

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility from you Brian," Javier mused, "is it because your hair is gone?"

Brian didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, he turned to Tracy and Ghislain, sighing. "We are a world class training facility, and somehow we have the two time Olympic Champion cuddling headphones on the floor, the Olympic bronze medallist now turned Aristole spewing quotes left right and centre, Jason Brown turned into a teenager, and South Korea's next hope sobbing his heart out. I already said that the best one is Zhenya."

"Yes yes, you have your favourite," Tracy cut in, rubbing Jun's back lightly. "Feel better sweetheart?"

Jun looked up at her with tear filled, wide brown eyes, and burst into tears again. "N-no..."

"What's wrong?" She asked gently, handing him one of the normal tissue boxes. Jun took several and wiped his eyes sadly.

"I-I... I'm not good enough!" He sobbed sadly into the tissues, and Tracy's heart broke. "P-people... P-people s-say I'm the next Yuna a-a-and... And I'm not! I-I can't be her..."

Tracy shushed him lightly, pulling him into a hug. "It's alright sweetheart. You said something like this yourself, right? Yuna is Yuna and Jun," she moved his hair out of his eyes lightly, "Jun is Jun."

Jun sniffled softly, nodding as he curled up in her arms again. Tracy didn't complain; she just held him close and comforted him.

Brian had to pry Jason's phone out of his hand and he finally got him settled on the sofa too, giggling something about the music. He then turned to his biggest obstacle, frowning.

Yuzuru looked up from the headphones and grinned at Brian, waving brightly at him. "Brian-san! Orser-san! Brian Brian Brian! Best coach! Best coach ever! You're the best! Best protector of Pooh-san! His knight! You protect him the best ever! Pooh-san loves you! I love you too! Quad sal loves you! Axel loves you! Brian is the best!"

Brian blinked at the Japanese man before he sat down too, head in his hands. "That's it. I quit. Zhenya can stay. Everyone else leaves."

"Nice try," Tracy said lightly, chuckling at him. "It'll be alright in the morning. Ghislain went to help her with her jumps so she's alright for now. Don't worry."

She patted Jun's back again, sighing at him. "Poor thing..."

"It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Javier piped up at Jun.

"I-I'm not crying over love!" Jun wailed before his sobs swapped to Korean rambling half muffled by Tracy's shoulder.

Brian massaged his temples before he apologised to the Japanese media. After a long fight with Yuzuru, he managed to get the headphones for the sound guy off him. He then phoned Jun's mother and she picked the teenager up, hugging him tightly as she whispered soothing words of Korean to him. Tracy offered to drive Jason home, and so Brian ended up taking back Yuzuru and Javier after Evgenia's mother had picked her up.

"Ghislain's going to get it," Brian muttered under his breath, clenched fists holding the steering wheel tightly."

"Gh-Ghislain-san is fun!" Yuzuru piped up. "Good hug! And he lets me do quaxel! I love quaxel! I love Axel! Best jump!"

"Mm," Brian nodded, not caring enough to pay attention to Yuzuru's ramblings anymore.

"Maybe the axel for Yuzuru represents his difference, since other people hate the axel because of the forward entry."

"Or maybe it's just that he likes the jump," Brian replied, stopping outside Javier's apartment. "Out Fernandez. And don't forget to feed Effie."

"For Effie represents our talent. We must feed it to let it prosper."

"Just get out of my car Fernandez. I will see you _bright and early_ tomorrow morning."

Once Javier had made it into his house safely, Brian then drove towards Yuzuru's home. The man in the backseat giggled the whole time, playing with Pooh's ears as he cuddled the tissue box to his chest. Yuzuru's mother was waiting outside of his house, and she thanked Brian profusely for dropping Yuzuru home. How she managed to look dignified with her twenty four year old son and his Pooh tissue box cuddled up to her Brian would never know. He waved goodbye and finally, finally got to go home after a very long day.

 

Yuzuru's head hurt the next day, and he woke up with a very dry throat. Groaning, he pulled on his glasses and unlocked his phone, frowning at the Line message from Nobu. He opened it and gasped.

_Nobu: Is it true you're a cuddler? [Link]_

Yuzuru was going to kill the media person who published the picture of him cuddling the headphones yesterday.

 


End file.
